Quillium
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: Scattered. They're everywhere, after the battle in New York, the remaining of our favorite heroes have to come back together two years later and deal with the aftermath of death, lost romance, and broken friendships after they've been avoiding it for so long, to save everyone again. AU. Sequel to People Like Us.
1. Aftermath

It had been two years since Michael, Isabel, Lynn, Sam, Frank, and maybe Katie died. But life goes on and we were going our separate ways, everyone in different countries and cities. It was crazy. I was still in New York City and going to community college to become a computer tech. I knew everything about computers. Since I was on them all the time looking for anything from Katie, plus I heard they payed well, since we're in demand for them.

"Travis!? Are you home!?" Connor's voice ringed out through my apartment. I ran my hand through my hair. He must've just got back from his all boys school, mom allowed him to go back to normal high school, for his last year and it was already November, almost two years since they died.

"Yeah, I'm in my room!" I called out. I was reading a paper over again Katie left in her shoe box, and took out a picture, it was a picture of all of us two years ago. Sam had Isabel on his back. Lynn and Will were staring into each other's eyes. Katie was laughing with me about Leo's face, which looked like a mouse. Jason and Piper were ruffling Michael's hair and he had an annoyed look on his face.

Xander was playing with Hazel's hair, who was looking back at him with a smile and Frank was laughing at them. Percy was sticking his tongue out at Annabeth's face which was inches from his. She had a weird look on her face. Mitchell and Malcolm were laughing about something they wouldn't tell us about. Jake had a lop-sided grin pointed at a giggling Jana.

"Who are they?" Connor asked as he looked around my messy room. "What the hell happened in here, did a file box throw up?" he asked.

"Friends, and I'm searching for someone" I responded. He looked at the picture.

"Who are they?" he repeated. I smiled at the picture.

"I already told you, friends" I got up and put the picture next to my pinpointed map and turned back towards him. "What do you want, I have work to do?"

"I wanted to know what the hell was wrong with this room" he looked around.

"I'm looking for someone, now I have to get back to work" I told him and took out my phone, it had been a few weeks since I last talked to Josh. It rang twice before he answered.

"Hey Travis what's up?" he asked.

"You know what's up, what have you heard?" I asked him.

"She was spotted in France a few days ago and even smiled at our hidden camera's, man, she has freaky senses" Josh said. I made my way to the map and took out a red pin and stuck it on Paris, France.

"Yeah, she's clever, she wants me to find her, she knows you talk to me about her, she has many friends that are witches" I said. Connor was trying to listen in on my conversation.

"Will she try and hurt me?" Josh asked.

"No, she's to nice for that" I said and wrote on a pad of paper, _spotted in Paris, France on November 14__th__ 2014_ and stuck it with a white pin on my wall.

"Good, good, I don't want her to hurt any of my co-workers or me" Josh responded.

"I know her well enough to know she'll only hurt someone who deserves it, you should've seen her in action two years ago, she's crazy fast and good at hurting and killing people, so if you deserve it, she'll snap your neck quicker than you can blink, that's what we were trained to do" I told him. It was true, we were trained to kill two years ago and we were good at it, we learned from the best.

"Yeah, I know, Minerva's training is quite something" Josh said. I laughed.

"It was tough, then having to be trapped for days in some random building, it was nice and I was fine with it I guess, but she hated it, she almost killed herself once or twice in there, so if you get her, don't trap her, she will find a way out, Minerva taught us that too" I told him.

"You said you found letters?" Josh asked.

"Yes, pictures of all of us, just us, then Miranda and her father, then just her father, letters to Madam Zhang, small sticky notes saying she was going places, I've searched every square inch of the internet, she's erased herself from everything" I explained.

"Shit, gotta go, bye" Josh said.

"Bye" I responded and hung up the phone. Connor opened his mouth, but I put a finger out.

"I have to make another call" I explained and dialed in Piper's number.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked me over the phone.

"She was spotted in Paris a few days ago, did you see her?" I asked. Piper sighed.

"How do you know she's alive?" Piper asked.

"McLean! Don't you dare say that, you know it's true! But you're afraid to admit it! Like when you feel for Jason!" I exclaimed. Connor jumped from the picture of all my friends two years ago.

"Yes, I know it, but why would she hide from us?" Piper asked.

"She's not! She smiled at the damn camera, she knows we're looking for her and is leaving a trail" I explained.

"I'm sorry, I'm getting ready for a show right now, I'll call you later" she said.

"Bye Piper" I hung up the phone. Connor stopped looking at the picture and turned towards me.

"Did you just call Piper McLean? The supermodel?" Connor asked and pointed at the picture. I put my phone down on the chair and ran a hand threw my hair.

"Yeah, we've been friends for years, what's your point?" I asked.

"Do you- Have you two-?" he started.

"No, we were never together, just friends, she's still in love with her ex, so just don't ask me to set you up with her, your not her type" I said.

"Wait, who's her ex? Bieber?" Connor asked. I shook my head.

"Jason" I said absent mindedly, reading a paper over again.

"_Jason Grace?!_" Connor's voice was more shocked than it should have been.

"Yeah, they were completely in love until he dumped her for Reyna" I waved a hand.

"Who else do you know that's famous?" Connor asked. I stood up from my chair and looked down at my brother.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Because that's cool!" he grinned.

"Percy Jackson and a somewhat famous killer, who was shot in the neck in front of me, she's dead now but held a nice big gun to my friends head" I said. Connor's face was still huge with a smile.

"You know Percy Jackson? That dude was great in the movie about 9/11" Connor said.

"Yeah, great friend of mine, now leave and do something" I said.

"Who knew you were so interesting, what else should I know about you?" Connor asked. I sighed, was now the right time to tell him, I've kept it a secret for 19 years from him, plus he's my brother, he'd understand.

"I'm a quillium" I admitted. He stared at me.

"What the hell's that?" he asked blankly.

"Someone with powers, special powers" I explained.

What?!" why didn't you tell me earlier!?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I was ashamed, then I met them" I nodded my head towards the picture.

"You mean all those people have powers too?" Connor took a closer look.

"The red-head's hot" He grinned.

"Not to you she's not, if you like her, she will find you and kill you, we were trained to kill remember what I said on the phone to Josh?" I asked him. He nodded.

"It's like she knows everything, so no, she wouldn't have dated you, unless she had to seduce you, she does that, it was her job in the group" I said.

"So she seduced you?" Connor asked. I shook my head putting up a picture of Lynn's ghost and Will laughing about something.

"What the hell is she? Is that a ghost!?" Connor explained.

"Yeah, Lynn!" I called. A ghostly form appeared in front of me a few seconds later. Connor seemed to be taking all of this well. Lynn smiled at me.

"Travis, it's been so long!" she exclaimed and tried to hug me. She then backed away.

"Sorry, sometimes I still forget even after I've been dead for 2 years" Lynn shrugged. I laughed.

"It's good to see you too Lynn, it's been a few months, have you talked to Will at all, I haven't seen him since he left for the army medics" I said.

"Yeah, last week, he's fine and is saving tons of lives" Lynn said.

"What about…" I let it hand in the air.

"If I knew I couldn't tell you, now would I, can you stop obsessing over it, you're making people nervous about your health, you've only had one girlfriend in the past two years" Lynn frowned.

"I've been… busy" I responded. Lynn snorted, if that was possible for a ghost.

"Ghost" Was all Connor could say. "Sexy ghost"

"Aww, your little brother is adorable!" Lynn squealed and tried to pinch his cheeks. Connor looked horrified.

"I've never seen a sexy ghost before, Travis, I have to admit something too" Connor tried to look at me through Lynn, who was floating in front of him. She got it and moved to the side of the room.

"What? Did you knock a girl up? Because I will not let you walk out of the girls life, you have a child to look after" I scolded him.

"No, I didn't get a girl pregnant, I have powers too, I was afraid you would think I was weird and never talk to me again" Connor glanced at Lynn.

"But I see you've been busy" he said. I looked up from my paper.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I'm just looking for someone" I responded.

"Yeah, I know, are you in love with her or something?" Connor asked. I nodded.

"Katie, the red-head in the photo, she 'died" I made a gesture with my hands to the picture. "She's my best friend" Lynn made a cooing noise.

"That's so cute" Lynn said. She looked ready to speak again but thought better of it.

"What? What is it?" I asked her. She played with her ghostly hands.

"Frank said I should tell you, Isabel and Sam agreed while Michael was gone doing angelic business, but, there's a new force rising, something awful, a man, I suspect, worse than Arachne and we need you to gather as many quillium as you can, plus all the living, we know it's true Katie's alive, but you need to track them all down and find them" Lynn explained.

"I'll talk to Leo, Jason, and Reyna" I nodded.

"Wait, I want in on this, I could use my powers too, to help you guys!" Connor said.

"Fine" I sighed.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The thing was, I was in my safe house in Alaska with Lou, who was taking a shower. It was snowing outside, so I was watching it snow in my fuzzy black and white polka dot robe that was warm around my body while I waited for the shower.

"He'll find me, I know it" I whispered under my breath. "Come on Travis"

"Katie!" Lou yelled. She was coming out of the bathroom. I jumped then turned towards her. Her lavender hair was wrapped up in a thin towel and she had a fuzzy white one around her body. I smiled at her and took the bathroom.

I took my robe off and threw it towards the corner of the bathroom and turned the shower on. I grabbed a towel and threw it over the metal bar that held the curtain. I let half of it hang on one side and the other on the other side. I hopped in and just let the hot water consume me like it was Travis's arms.

I closed my eyes and smiled. He was here holding me, his arms wrapped tightly around me, like he would never let go of me. They reassured me that he was there for me. I then opened my eyes and was disappointed to see no one holding me, just the water running down my skin. The warmth in my heart was gone and I finished my shower with my skin warm, but my mind and heart cold.

"Katie?" Lou called as I turned the shower off.

"Yes?" I asked her. I put my towel around my body and opened the door.

"There's a guy at the door for you, he's hot" she winked at me. I sighed and put my robe on then used my towel to quickly dry my hair. I walked to the door and saw a man who was 21, I knew for a fact, with dark brown, straight hair and icy blue eyes.

"Jake" I smiled and hugged him. He laughed and hugged me back then kissed the top of my head.

"Nice to know you're alive for sure Katie" he grinned down at me.

"Come on in, I have to get dressed, but Lou will try her hardest to get you in bed" I said while we walked in the kitchen. Lou scoffed.

"It's true, but I don't like that you assume that" Lou said. But didn't try to hit on him or anything. I went to my room and put on some warm clothes and hurried out to see Lou making coffee and Jake sitting on our couch.

"I was told by Travis you were spotted around here, so I came to see if he was right" Jake smiled.

"Just don't tell him, he has to-" I cut myself off and looked at Lou. She sighed.

"I'll go to see my mother, but I'll stay for a few weeks, are you okay with that?" Lou asked. I nodded.

"I'll call you for an update, I hope she feels better, tell her to keep using the spell I told her about, it won't make her die quicker, much to her belief" I said. Then hugged her.

"I will" she promised.

"Don't expose yourself or do too much to get yourself hunted down, got it?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I'll be fine" She smiled. I nodded.

"Good, I'll see you later, bye" I said.

"Bye" she smiled and whispered a spell under her breath. With that she disappeared. I sat down next to Jake.

"He has to find me his self or I can't see him or hear from him and he can't hear from me until he finds me or it'll get nasty" I told him.

"So I can't tell him I found you here, I can't tell anyone this conversation?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes" I responded. He nodded then got up.

"Have you heard anything from Jana?" he asked as he walked to the door. I got up too and looked at him.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked.

"I came here only for a little bit, I have to get back and practice my snowboarding and searching for Jana, now can you tell me if you heard anything?" he asked.

"You- Love her?" It was more of a question than anything else. He laughed.

"Love Jana? No" he said. It was somewhat a lie. I could tell he had a strong feeling towards her, but he might not have loved her, but he wanted her more than he wanted another girl. I realized I was staring at him for a while. So I made a gesture that told him he could go.

"I'll see you later" I hugged him and let him go.

"Bye" he kissed my forehead and left me home alone. I sat back down on the couch and put my head in my hands. I had to go to Greece, I knew what was coming.

**I'm so excited to be back, I'm in love with the idea's for this story, I hope you guys like them too.**

**Love you!**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


	2. Finding Piper

Piper. She was always a touchy subject. Two years ago I dumped her for Reyna, because I felt she would dump me for one of the guys who were better than me and always hitting on her and I didn't want her to break my heart. I was stupid and thought it would be better for me to break her heart, it wasn't.

Reyna knew I still had feelings for her, so whenever she came on the news, she would flip the channel or something. Reyna and I were rocky, she was developing feelings for Leo and was completely honest with me about it. Reyna lived with us in Piper's apartment, we both got jobs to help pay for it, I still went to community college to get my degree in law, I know it wasn't the best school, but I have a lot on my mind.

"Rey!" I called. Reyna appeared in the kitchen, where I was.

"Yeah?" she asked. Leo was in his bedroom sleeping, he got very drunk last night.

"Are we breaking up?" I whispered.

"I don't know are we?" she asked. "Because our relationship is awful" she admitted.

"Then I guess we should" I said. She smiled and hugged me.

"Yeah, but let's still be friends" she said. I hugged her back.

"For sure, now go and get your Leo" I grinned. She blushed but helped me make the bacon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I was going to Madam Zhang, I knew she had information on Katie and I needed to see her again. I walked up her apartment building and knocked on her door. She opened it right away, like she knew I would be coming.

"It took you forever" She looked like she was in her twenties, she had no makeup on but was naturally beautiful.

"Sorry Madam, but I don't know what you're talking about" I told her as I walked in her apartment. Connor came in behind me, I almost forgot he was with me, he was so quiet.

"She's like twenty and hot, how is she a witch?" Connor asked. Madam turned her head towards my little brother.

"Your eyes tell you the lies your brain will not comprehend" Madam told him. Connor stared at her dumbly. So Madam smacked the back of his head. "I am 500 years old, not 20"

"Ohhh, damn, magic works well" Connor said. Madam gave him a glare so deadly Annabeth would've been impressed.

"I will forgive you for your rudeness since Travis is your brother" Madam's brown eyes sparkled.

"Madam, I know you know where Katie is, can you please help me find her" I begged her. She smiled creepily to herself and then motioned for us the sit down at an old wooden table.

"You were right, I helped Katie escape from her life" Madam said. I was suddenly angry.

"Why didn't you tell me where she was!?" I exclaimed, standing up so fast my chair fell over. Madam rested her eyes on me and I calmed down.

"It was not my information to give away" her voice was calm. "My grandson died two years ago, I do not want to be yelled at right now"

"Sorry Madam, but I've been searching for her just as long as you've kept this from me" I picked my chair up and put it in its place before sitting down on it.

"She wants you to find her, that is why she is being spotted, she wants to be" Madam explained.

"Why can't she just come to me?" I asked.

"She can not" Was all Madam said.

"Why not?" I asked. Madam got up and walked over to her kitchen and poured tea for us. I sighed. "Madam, I don't want any tea"

"I think you do" her brown eyes twinkled and I took the tea and drank like she wanted me to do.

My head slumped down and I fell asleep. In my dream I saw a cave opening and then a house, they both were on a body of water. I then saw a whip in someone's hand like they had just picked it up and were examining it. I then saw a girls form hanging from her wrist with holes in her shirt like slash marks, someone had used a whip on her body. Then I saw her back, they weren't that bad, new and could be healed easily, if she got medical attention right then.

"Travis" Madam's calm voice woke me up. I groaned.

"I need to go there" was the first thing I said when I pulled my head up. Connor was passed out next to me.

"He is seeing a girl like you did, except you saw Katie, he is seeing Lou Ellen, a fellow witch" Madam said.

"I have to go and find her!" I told her. She shook her head.

"Get others first, if you go find her on purpose she will not be able to find you" Madam said. I gave her a face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. She smiled.

"Go, both of you, I suggest you find the model girl first, then the dancer one with the hazel eyes" she suggested.

"Alright" I agreed. She nodded and smiled. I said a goodbye before grabbing my brothers' arm and teleporting us to our apartment. I left him there and then teleported to Piper's old apartment. I saw Jason and Reyna eating breakfast while Reyna put unscrambled eggs over Jason's eyes so it looked like he had yellow eyes.

"Am I interrupting?" I grinned. Reyna was so startled she shot a metal chain hanging from one of the walls at me. I quickly teleported behind Reyna. She had the power to control metal, it was cool in action.

"It's me, jeez Rey" I told her. She turned towards me as Jason took the eggs off his eyes. Reyna breathed then slapped me hard across the face.

"Damn, it'd be hard to be your boyfriend" I said. "How'd you do it?" I asked Jason.

"We're not dating anymore" Jason told me. I nodded.

"I could tell, considering you two looked happy" I sat down at their table then grabbed a piece of toast.

"Were we really so unhappy looking when we were together?" Reyna asked me. I nodded.

"You two looked like you wanted to be with someone else" I said then nibbled on the toast.

"Huh" Jason stared at me for a moment. "If Travis could figure it out, then we must've really been unhappy, I mean the last time we did it was a-"

"I'm going to go, but I wanted to tell you guys I'm going to go and get Piper, since you know, the world's trying to end again" I said, Jason's head shot up.

"Piper?" he asked like a lost puppy. Reyna tried to cover her smile by bending her head over her coffee and pouring more in the white mug.

"Still have romantic feelings for one brunette?" I grinned. Jason flushed and stumbled with his cup of water, spilling it on himself.

"No!" He responded, then blushed a deeper shade of red. "Maybe"

"You're making even Reyna laugh, I mean come on, how many times in you two's relationship?" I laughed. Reyna's laugh was silent and she was trying hard not to, you could just tell.

"Once" Jason smiled, now he was trying not to laugh.

"See, I would've made a better boyfriend for Reyna" I gave him a face that said, 'Burn!'.

"Oh shut it" Jason's cheeks tinted pink.

"I'll be going now, keep her laughing, even though it's impossible" I teleported to Paris, where Piper lived at the moment. I landed in her apartment and on a white rug. I got off my back and walked around, trying to find anything to tell me if she was home. I heard the shower running, so I walked where the sound was coming from, it was inside a bedroom with a smell that told me a guy must've slept here recently, so Piper was doing random guys now, good to know.

"Piper?" I called. I heard any movement of the water stop. It was still running, but it sounded the same, not like when you move around under it.

"Travis?" Piper's voice was in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me" I said back.

"When did you get here?" she asked excited. The water turned off.

"Just a few minutes ago, I teleported" I told her. I leaned on the doorway. She came out in a towel and hugged me, her hair was already dry, but seemed like she just washed it before but it dried, it was up in that bun thingy. I hugged her back.

"Hey, glad to know you remember me with all this supermodel stuff going on" I told her. She pulled away from the hug and I noticed she was taller and if possible, prettier.

"What about you, you seem busy trying to find Katie" she poked my chest with a white fingernail.

"Since when do you wear nail polish?" I asked her.

"Since Vera Wang's new bridal collection came out and she asked me to model and don't you avoid telling me information" she said.

"Fine, whatever, Madam says she can't come to me, I have to go to her and it can't be on purpose, so I don't know how that's going to work, but you better get dressed, we're going to New York" I told her.

"Why? What's going on?" she asked grabbing a dress that most likely cost more than all the money I've ever had in my life.

"A new threat is rising, some guy named Kronos, at least that's what my dream last night told me and he's even more dangerous than Arachne" I informed her. She was back in her bathroom, getting ready to go.

"So you want me back to help fight?" she asked. I nodded and then remembered that she couldn't see me since I was leaning against the doorway again with my back towards her.

"Yes, believe it or not, you're one of our best fighters" I told her. She came out in a ruby red chiffon handkerchief dress. God! How did I even know that! I blame Drew, I understand dresses, but not a bun thingy, what the hell? Sometimes I question if I'm secretly a tiny but gay sometimes, but I am in love with Katie, so…

"What about him?" she asked. She still didn't have any makeup, she didn't need it, she was naturally beautiful, I heard that whenever a makeup artist tried to put makeup on her, they ended up taking it all off because it didn't look good at all on her.

"He's waiting to see you" I responded.

"What about her?" she asked.

"She's at your old apartment, but they broke up peacefully, this morning" I told her. She nodded and grabbed a whole bunch of dresses and shoes and put them in a golden backpack Madam gave her before she left, it could hold unlimited items.

"Ready?" she shouldered the backpack. I nodded and she took my hand as I saw something come, it looked like a bullet, aimed right for her head. I put my body over her and just teleported, not even knowing where to go. We landed and I felt pain in my leg. I didn't even get how a bullet could get in my leg.

"Travis! You have a bullet in your leg!" Piper yelled at me. I fell to the ground.

"I noticed!" I yelled back. She bent over me and stuck her fingers in the bullet wound and dug the bullet out of my leg. She then took out a piece of cloth and tied it around my leg tightly. She bought herself some time.

I cried out in pain and there wasn't a way for us to get out of here since I couldn't concentrate hard enough to teleport. Piper leaned back over me and then untied the cloth.

"I'm going to get help until then I'm getting a thicker cloth" she said and tied multiple pieces of cloth to me. "Calm down, I need you to get us to a hospital"

"I-I can't" I tried. The burning sharp pain in my stomach hurt badly.

"I can't teleport like you, only you can do that" she bent over me with tears in her eyes.

"I can try" I whispered. I took her hand and concentrated on Katie, her face, her smile, the time we danced on her roof, her laugh when she slightly throws her head back and laughs with me. I smiled. I opened my eyes and we were in a hospital bed somewhere. Piper pressed the help button and doctors and nurses rushed in.

"He got shot in the leg, I managed to take the bullet out, it was too bloody to read, but I have it right here, the gun was an M40A5, typical marine sniper's choice, but he hasn't done a thing wrong, so I think it was an attempt on my life, I'm Piper McLean and that's my friend, Travis Stoll" Piper explained. The doctor thanked her and let a nurse take her to a room while they took me somewhere.

"Katie" I whispered before they put a needle in my arm.

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've had to take a lot of state testing stuff this week, so I've been focused on that. Anyway,**

**Love you guys!**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


	3. The Hospital

"Leo!" I called in my phone. I was still at the hospital waiting for Travis to get out of surgery.

"Piper?" his voice came out dry then he coughed. "Sorry, is that you?"

"Yes, I'm at the hospital down the street from your apartment, bring Jason and Reyna with you, Travis got shot in the leg" I informed him.

"Shit- we'll be there right away" Leo hung up the phone. I took a deep breath and put the phone back in my backpack. It was cold in the hospital and my thin spaghetti straps didn't help the matter.

"Miss McLean?" someone asked. I turned towards a man in a doctor's white coat. His brown hair was cut short and was wavy, his brown eyes twinkled when he smiled.

"Yes?" I asked him. He took my hand.

"I'm Scott Jackson, Travis's doctor" he said. I nodded and shook his hand. "Angie told me that you were with him when he got shot, can you take me through what happened?" I assumed Angie was one of the nurses I talked to. I took him through what happened.

"So you know your guns?" he seemed impressed.

"Very well" I responded as I saw Reyna came towards me.

"I wouldn't have thought that since you're a model" he shrugged. I laughed.

"I wasn't always a model" I told him with a smile on my face. I could tell it somewhat scared him.

"I will update you on him later" he said, changing the subject. I nodded.

"Thank you" I told him.

"Who was that?" Reyna asked. I smiled at her and hugged her, much to her surprise. Everyone thought I hated Reyna, but I didn't, I actually admired her and thought of her as a friend, they just assumed I hated her because she stole my boyfriend, I mean I'm not that shallow.

"That was Travis's doctor" I took a breath. Reyna nodded.

"Very attractive, I assumed he was in his mid-twenties" Reyna said. Leo came running down the hall and tackled me in a hug. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Yes he is very attractive" I agreed with Reyna. Jason came walking down the hall. He saw Leo and he hadn't noticed me yet, so I just stood there while they talked, poker face on.

"Your bromance is so adorable" I finally said. Jason finally noticed me and looked me up and down, I was used to it so I let him.

"Were you going somewhere when this happened?" Jason asked. His electric blue eyes still filled me with electricity when he looked at me. He was still taller than me, but not by much. His close-cropped blonde hair was neat and he looked as handsome as ever.

"No, this is how I usually dress" I told him. He laughed.

"Okay and why is it so red?" he questioned. "It burns my eyes" he said. I looked down at my dress and pretended to be startled.

"It used to be white" I picked up the bottom that was in layers and cut up in some places, making it look better for my taste.

"What?" Jason paled and Reyna went bug eyed while the tips of Leo's hair caught fire.

"I'm kidding, it serves you right, now he's in surgery, I just talked to his hot doctor" I gave Reyna a look and she smiled. "He was surprised a model knew so much about guns" I huffed out the last part. Jason seemed a little angry, he still had feelings for me, I could tell, I'm an expert on love and I could feel the sexual tension between Leo and Reyna, awkward love triangle there.

"Well, I could try and call Mitchell and Malcolm, they're at college here in New York, right?" I asked. Leo nodded and patted out the fire on his hair.

"They're caught up in their work or something, I don't think they'll be back to help us fight" Leo said. I nodded and Dr. Jackson called me back over. Reyna came with me because she wanted to know more and know more about his number.

"He's out of surgery, I can show you his room if you'd like" Dr. Jackson said. I nodded.

"That would be good" I responded. I motioned for Leo and Jason to follow us as we made our way down the hall to a plainly colored hospital room. Travis was out on the bed with stuff hooked up to him, if Will was here he could be able to tell you. I kneeled over his bed.

"Is he going to be fine?" I asked the doctor. I looked up at him and he nodded.

"He might be out for a while since he lost so much blood, but since you removed the bullet, we could work on him faster, good improvising Miss. McLean" he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Thank you" I responded and he took that as his cue to leave.

"Dr. Sexy" Reyna said after he left. I laughed.

"That fits him, he looks like Orlando Bloom, but toned down a bit" I said. Reyna was sitting behind me in a chair. I turned towards her.

"You met Orlando Bloom?" she asked. I nodded.

"I'm good friends with his wife, Miranda Kerr, we modeled together for Victoria's secret not long back" I told her. Jason took interest in that, so did Leo.

"You modeled in only sexy underwear?" Leo asked. I nodded.

"It was for a charity event, it was fun" I told them.

"You're only 20" Jason said. I nodded.

"So are you" I responded. He shrugged and Reyna laughed.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about" Reyna said. I looked at Travis's face. He had an odd look on his face.

"I don't know" I whispered.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I was standing in a house in some place where it snowed, a lot. I saw Katie, her dark red hair was so dark it looked a dark burgundy. She was cooking something and singing _Demons _By Imagine Dragons. I only knew that song because she used to play it all the time. I wanted to reach out and twirl a piece of her stray hair that come out of her bun thing.

"Katie!" I tried to yell, but nothing came out. I was then pulled away from my dream. I opened my eyes slowly and saw bright green eyes, they then changed to blue, then brown, then grey, then indigo, and some other colors. It was Piper's eyes.

"Hey Pipes" My voice was horse, like I hadn't had any water in a long time. Piper grabbed something next to my bed, a glass of water. She motioned for me to sit up and then poured some water down my throat. I coughed.

"Thanks" I told her. She nodded and sat back down, she didn't change from her red dress. Her long hair was losing its' curl. I smiled at her dryly.

"I dreamed about her" I told her. No one else was in the room, but there were traces that others had been here. Leo's firey smell and Reyna's purple coat was still here.

"Katie?" Piper asked as she set the glass back down. "While you were out I dreamed about her too, did you ever think she's sending these to us, to urge you to find her, little does she know you just got shot" Piper's slight French accent was quiet, but calm. She was faking being calm for me.

"I'm going to go" I try to get off the bed but Piper pushes me back. She's stronger than I am, for some reason that surprises me.

"No, you just got shot, sit down and have some pudding" she offered. I couldn't help but smile at how casual she tried to sound.

"I love you too Pipes" I hugged her. She put her chin on my shoulder and hugged me back.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I saw Jana dance around the studio. She still loved the art even though she was a different person. She had colored her hair a cinnamon shade of brown and her hazel eyes became more wide and alert. Her slight Asian features made her look beautiful. Her mother was Chinese and her father was American. Jana stopped dancing and turned towards me.

"I knew you were coming" she said. She jumped across the long room towards me. Her Super-human agility still amazed me.

"How could you know?" I smiled. I got the news Travis got shot before he knew, I had run to the rooftop where the sniper was and killed him on the spot. How was that for fucking Love.

"I've gained super-hearing too, over the past two years, I can hear everything in a five mile radius like it's right next to my ear" she explained. It was possible to do that. Some people gained their powers later in life, not many but it wasn't unheard of.

"Good to know" I said. She nodded. In a quick motion almost to fast to see she came down on me jumping through the air. I slid to the right of where she landed. We both started laughing then I hugged her.

"It's good to know you're alive and this isn't some trick Katie" she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Yeah, I came because I have news for you, quite some news in fact, Travis got shot" I told her. She stopped smiling.

"How is he? Is he alive? Who did it? Where are they? Where is he? Why didn't I know about this earlier?" she asked.

"He's fine, he's at a hospital in New York City, he's healing fine" I reassured her.

"How do you know? I mean you can't see him or talk to him, right?" she asked. "I go to Hecate too sometimes" she answered my unasked question.

"I have a connection to him, I learned a while ago that if you're a Quillium and fall for another Quillium you both have a cord to them, like they're part of your life, if something happens to them, there's a tug in the heart and if they die, the cord thing snaps and a piece of you is broken until you find love again" I responded. She nodded.

"So since you're in love with Travis you two have a connection?" Jana summed up. I nodded.

"And since he loves me, he can fell me, that's how he knew I was alive" I added. She nodded.

"What do you want from me then, just to tell me he got shot?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Jake's looking for you, he really wants to find you, that's how he spends his time, hacking into computers with Travis's help, looking for any record of you here and I knew you wanted away from him, so I didn't tell him where you were" I told her.

"Huh, that's…" she shook her head. "I don't want him to have to do that, it was just one kiss" Jana whispered. I laughed.

"It was a lot more to him than you" I said.

"So this connected thing, could they be able to tell where you are?" Jana asked, grabbing a coat that hung on a peg on the wall. I stood where I did while she gathered her things.

"No, they can just pretty much tell your alive and your emotions, if they concentrate hard enough they can almost read you mind in a way" I told her.

"So Jake could feel my emotions?" Jana asked. She knew I could see that she might have feelings for him. So she knew not to lie about it.

"Yes, if he wanted to, he probably does it all the time when you aren't looking" I shrugged. She sighed.

"I need to control my emotions then" Jana smiled. I nodded.

"I'll see you later" I waved to her and walked out.


	4. Awake

I walked slowly down the hallway to my kitchen. Piper was gripping my arm. Ever since I got out of the hospital she's been babying me. I tried to get her to stop, but she didn't.

"Piper, I can walk, please, I don't want to be mean, but you should get back to your apartment, alright?" I told her. She scoffed.

"I just feel responsible for it" she said. I smiled and hugged her.

"You're not, alright?" I told her. I could feel her nod and she pulled back.

"I'll go get settled in my apartment, call if you need anything, bye" she gave me a small smile and wave as she left my apartment. I grabbed a bowl of popcorn and limped back to my room. My phone started to ring. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Travis, it's Will" Will's voice rang out, it was muffled, most likely because he was in battle, healing the wounded.

"Will! How's it going!?" I yelled in the phone.

"Great, as far as being overseas is, I heard you got shot?" he asked. I laughed a little.

"Yeah, I guess Piper's been calling everyone, she's making a huge deal out of it, but I got shot in the leg, she dug the bullet out and then used cloth from my shirt to slow the blood flow and calmed me down, I was actually about to try and find a few of our old friends, I heard Hazel was in England at a fancy prep school?" I changed the subject. He got that and didn't push it.

"Yeah, when I was on leave a few months back I was in England with her and she told me about her boarding school there, she said she really likes it there" Will responded. I grinned to myself.

"Good, hey Will, do you know when you can come back home, a new threat is rising and the agency wants us to help them out" I told Will.

"Alright, I have leave soon, I could take a long one" Will sighed. I then heard yelling through the phone. "New patient, bye Travis"

"Bye" I responded and he hung up. I put my phone down and picked up a piece of buttery popcorn. I leaned back in my chair and smiled to myself. It was going to be a long night.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I wore a dark purple dress from earlier tonight when I went undercover for the agency, I was a agent of theirs, only so few people knew I was, since I was almost always undercover. The dress was low cut and went to the floor. It was silky in my hand and plain, but elegant. I had put my hair up in a curled bun so that the low-cut back could show. But now that I had killed my target, I was paying a visit to a friend in the area. You see, I was in England.

"Katie?" Hazel asked. I smiled and hugged her. I was at her boarding school in England and saw some of the boys staring at me while I walked out to find her. She was in her room with her two roommates.

"Yeah, it's good to see you, it's been like two years" I said. Her cinnamon hair was in my face.

"I knew you weren't dead" she whispered in my ear. I laughed and nodded.

"Don't tell Travis that" I told her. Her roommates were looking at me funny. I looked down at my dress.

"I'm a cop, I was undercover" I told them. One gave me an odd look.

"You're American" She noted. I nodded.

"Yes, I was born in New York City, I travel the world, doing undercover work" I smiled. I knew I shouldn't have said that, but I wasn't going to lie, I hated to lie, I do it way too much and it causes problems. They both shrugged in unison which made them look like robots and left the room, leaving us alone. After I heard them close the door I glided over to a chair and sat down.

"Hazel, I like your school" I told her. She sat across from me.

"Why are you here?" she asked, curious. Her stutter was gone and she had a confident voice, I've been gone two years and missed this?

"I dropped by to say hey" I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Katie, you never stop by to just say 'hey', what did you want from me?" She asked. I laughed.

"Hazel, I remember when we were friends, what happened to that?" I asked her. She looked at me with a steady gaze.

"You died" her voice was a monotone.

"Yes, but that's all in the past" I waved my arms with a smile on my face. She sighed and shook with inaudible laughter. I joined her.

"Still the same, does Travis know you're here?" she smiled. I shook my head and put my hands on my lap.

"He knows I'm alive, but doesn't know where I am, I haven't talked to him since I 'died'" I used my pointer and middle fingers as quotation marks. Hazel nodded and crossed her left leg over her right one.

"What did you come here to tell me, that he got shot, because I know" she told me. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, I knew you would get a call from Piper, she likes to make a big deal out of it, but I felt when it happened, like you felt when Frank got shot, because you love him" I responded. Hazel let out a breath.

"Don't leave me guessing, what did you come here to tell me?" she asked me, a little annoyance was in her voice.

"I came to give you something, not tell you something, the words will come from your eyes" I stood up and handed her a small box. She opened it and pulled out a necklace with a gold eye looking into a green one.

"I have the same necklace, when I put it on and when you put it on, we can see out of the opposite one, I had it made for us, just so you know, Travis will be here soon, in the next few days maybe to ask you to come back, if I were you, I would" I winked at her and picked up a flask from my purse.

"Bye Hazel" I waved and took a sip from the flask before teleporting.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

My green eyes popped open. I gasped and looked at my surroundings. I was in a hospital, the last thing I remember is a car crash and Katie. A few nurses rushed in the room.

"Miranda, it's all right, calm down please, the doctor will be here soon" one blonde woman said. I coughed and nodded. I suddenly felt starving like I hadn't eaten in years. I winced in pain and grabbed my stomach. They handed me something. I ate it and after the doctor it's all a blur of questions I answered and checking to see if anything was wrong. They said I was now 18 and I remembered everything I heard when I was sleeping. It was creepy.

I remember Katie coming in, reading to me and keeping me up with my grades and teaching me things that she learned in school, then she stopped. I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom. They let me check myself out since I was an adult, so I could leave whenever I wanted. In the bathroom I found a bag with clothes and blonde hair dye from Katie. I smiled. She also gave me some shower stuff. So I hopped in the shower and then brushed my teeth and got dressed.

I dyed my brown hair a honey blonde color in the sink and cut some of the dead ends off so now my hair was short and just above my shoulder. It was spiked at the bottoms and looked really good. I would just be able to put it in a ponytail or bun.

I put on black leggings, I could tell you that they weren't in style when I was awake before. I then had on sunglasses knee high brown boots the color of caramel and a off-white sweater. There was a brown jacket I could use on a hook. I put then on and checked out before leaving. I went to the address that was in my bag. I knocked on the door and it swung open.

There was a boy, older than me. He was way taller then me, by maybe a head and a half. He had a mop of curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. He gave me a curious look. He was lanky and good looking.

"Who are you?" I asked. He laughed.

"Travis Stoll, I'm your sisters neighbor, she's… out" he said and let me in. I took off my glasses and looked around the whole place. I sat down on his couch as he said I could and waited for him to sit down. He finally did.

"Where is Katie?" I asked him. He sighed.

"She's in England, maybe Greece or Alaska, the thing is she faked her death and I figured it out, but I have no idea where she is" he admitted. I nodded. She said something about that in her note.

"I believe you, but why did she send me to you?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Who knows, she's wise and gone, she faked her death to safe herself if it's possible, I hold that against her, that she left during the fight, but I'm also out there looking for the person I love, Katie, I know you don't trust me, you only trust her and want to talk to her, but she seems to be avoiding me enough so that I know she's alive but she's out of my reach!" he yelled at me. Pointing his hand everywhere. I remained seated.

"She isn't your sister!" I yelled at him. He sat down.

"We both love her, she's the love of my life and I know she's alive, I can feel it" He said. I gave him a look.

"You're one of us, she's a Quillium and you're one too, that's how you can feel her" I observed. He nodded.

"So you're one too, what's your power?" he asked. I laughed.

"I can see the life of anything I touch, even their futures, if I want too" I told him. He nodded. I pushed back a piece of my hair and showed him my mark, it was on the side of my head, above my ear, it was a small heart that if you looked close enough it would beat like an actual heart.

"I can teleport and have super speed" he explained. Suddenly he was next to me, grinned then was back on the couch.

"Do you have a key or something I could use to get in her apartment?" I asked him as I got up. He shook his head.

"I can pick it for you, her dad is never home, so" he shrugged. "You could stay in their guest room" he told me I nodded. "Or I could teleport you in there"

"Sure, whatever's fastest" he grabbed my wrist and we were suddenly in Katie's apartment. I remember it from when I was little. It looked so much smaller, I guess I still had to get used to my new body. I still felt like a 14 year old, not a 18 year old. I thanked him and he teleported out. I went to Katie's room and found it was the same as the last time I saw it. Books everywhere and her bed crammed in.

I smiled to myself and walked out to their guest room. I put the bag Katie left for me on the bag and sat down on the bed. I needed clothes, I only had the ones on my back. I looked in the bag for a credit card or some money, sure enough there was a credit card. I grinned to myself, this was going to be fun.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"I just got a call from Travis, he said Katie's sister woke up from her coma, since when does Katie have a sister who was in a coma?" I asked as I sat down. Reyna was sitting next to me and Jason was across from us next to Leo.

"I don't know" Leo shrugged.

"Maybe we should visit her" Reyna suggested. I nodded.

"I agree" I smiled at her and she returned it. "We should go over now, welcome her, she's a Quillium too, Travis said, I kind of want to meet her"

"Alright" Jason shrugged. I bounced up and ran to the door. I grabbed my coat and ran out. I hailed a cab and waited for the rest of them to get outside. Men with cameras were taking my picture I gave them a smile and once everyone was down we went in the cab. I sat next to Leo and Jason.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked. Jason laughed.

"You were the one who ran out the door" he said. I shrugged.

"So?" I responded. Leo chuckled and even Reyna cracked a smile. I smiled to myself and once we got to the apartment, we rushed in before people could take our picture. We took the elevator up to Travis's floor, we knocked on his door and he came out. His curly hair was messier than usual and he had dark purple bags under his eyes, he looked awful.

"Travis, when was the last time you got any sleep" I asked him, concerned. He shrugged and walked across the hall with us. He knocked on the door and a few minutes later a girl answered the door and I could see her resemblance to Katie. They had the same nose, shape of eyes, mouth, and the shape of their faces. She had short honey blonde hair that looked like she died it and bright leafy green eyes.

"Hey" she said awkwardly. I smiled at her and hugged her. She seemed overwhelmed at it and I pulled back. She frowned at me for a minute then smiled.

"She can see your whole life when she touches you" Travis whispered in my ear. I nodded and saw her mark on the side of her head, the shape of a heart, not the real one in your chest, but the shape, and it was moving, beating, like an actual one. Her mark was really awesome, I wish I had something like that, but instead I have color changing eyes, I'll stick with what I got.

Once she stopped seeing my life, we all stood awkwardly in front of her. She blushed and moved away from the door and let us in. She led us the couch, not like we needed to be told where it was, I knew this apartment better than my hand. I still didn't know her name. She looked kind of like Katie, but still looked like a different person. She was petite, then again she was maybe 19 while the rest of us were 20, 21, or 22.

"What's your name?" I asked her after we all sat down.

"Miranda, I take it you know Katie" she observed. I laughed.

"Close friends of hers, Travis was her best friend, now a days, I just don't know" I told her. My friends let me talk since I was well spoken.

"What exactly happened to her?" Miranda asked. I looked at Travis for a moment then back at the blonde girl.

"Two years ago she faked her death and went completely off the grid, got rid of all birth records of herself, everything that linked her to any type of place" I explained to her. "Then about a year ago she popped up again, in England, Travis has been looking for any leads, his room is crazy, anyway she's been killing off some of the worlds most wanted men. She seduces them then kills them, that's what we were all trained to do anyways.

"She randomly pops up in different places at the least expected times and Travis suspects she works for the agency in England, it's for Quillium like us, hunting down the rouge ones. She sends us dreams, little hints, like she wants us to find her, but she can't come to us. Travis went to our friend who's a witch and she told us Katie can't come to us, we have to find her. So Travis has been teleporting across the country and world, looking for any trace of her" I finished. Miranda was a good listener. She hung on my every word like it was a clue to find her sister.

"Thank you- what's your name again?" she laughed nervously. I smiled.

"I'm Piper, the blonde is Jason, that's Reyna right there, and the Latino is Leo" I pointed to each of my room mates.

"Miranda, we'd like your help"


End file.
